The proposed experimental transportation service has three principal research objectives: To evaluate the impact of readily accessible, low-cost, door-to-door transportation on the well-being of aged and disabled urban residents; to examine the service's relation to, and effect on, the health and social service agencies that serve its riders; and to compare the cost-effectiveness of a single, multi-purpose transportation service with the current framented arrangement of specialized transportation services now available. Samples of elderly residents of the service's target area will be compared with similar samples of other areas before and after a 12-month interval in order to study the effects of the transportation system on mobility, access to health services, utilization, health and illness experience, and some dimensions of morale. Other aspects of the service will be studied by means of case studies, observation, and the analysis of records.